I'd Lie
by darkandlightangel
Summary: The seguel to the one-shot "Teardrops On My Guitar". Again, it's a songfic. This one is about the end of a relationship and the start of a new one. Don't own any of the songs or Inuyasha X/ Enjoy!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of these songs. But wouldn't that be cool! D Hope everyone enjoys the story...please...don't make mean insults please '''_

_This story is the sequel to my one-shot "Teardrops On My Guitar". I'm sorry if its not so good...I tried...3_

_Enjoy!_

_I'd Lie_

It's been two years. That's how long it has been since I signed my contact to become a real singer. Two years since I started college and started to get a diploma in management and arts. Strange mix, I know. And even through I'm a music artist and a college student, my school work comes first.

Right now, the blinding lights are on my face, just like they've been through all these years. The heat seemed to start beading on my forehead, just like old times. This was where it all started for me, in this one club. I smiled as I started my song.

_Feels like I have always known you.  
And I swear I dreamt about you.  
All those endless nights I was alone.  
It's like I've spent forever searching.  
Now I know that it was worth it.  
With you it feels like I am finally home._

I looked out into the crowd, where my friends were all together. But one pair of violet eyes kept me hypnotized, like they always do. His black hair was now longer and put into a ponytail, but other than that he was still his old handsome self who I fell in love with. I couldn't help but smile when he smiled at me with his cheesy, toothy smile.

_Falling head over heels,  
thought I knew how it feels  
but with you it's like the first day of my life._

The girl on his side gripped his arm tighter, pulling his attention to her like always. I pulled my eyes away as his girlfriend, Kikyo, kissed him on the lips. Even though I loved him, he loved her. I refused to cry, not like those years ago. Instead I listened to my back up singer and my music.

_Cause you leave me speechless  
when you talk to me.  
You leave me breathless  
the way you look at me.  
You manage to disarm me.  
My soul is shining through.  
Can't help but surrender  
my everything to you._

These last two years, Inuyasha and Kikyo have been dating. No matter how much I wanted to be with him, be the center of his attention, we were never meant to be. Cause I wasn't her and I never will be. And though I hate to admit it, I think I might lose him completely to her.

_I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you are different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no._

I smiled, having the same sweet feeling in my heart whenever I sing. This was where I loved being, in the spotlight singing my heart out. With those same violet eyes watching me.

_Falling head over heels,  
thought I knew how it feels,  
but with you it's like the first day of my life._

_You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you._

The guitar strings played beautifully in this bridge, waiting for me and Veronica (my back up singer) to sing.

_You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby_

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

The song ended with the last note having a slight echo across the room. I stood from my chair with the crowd cheering for me and whistling. After giving a little bow, I walked back stage to change out of this dress. No offense to dresses, but I'm more of a "jeans and t-shirt" person. Not a knee-length-frilly-sparkling-dress person.

Sango was there again, backstage like always with that grinning smile. This was normal now, ever since that incident two years ago. "You were amazing as usual tonight." I smile to her as I said "thank you". We talked the few steps to the dressing room. Then I went in and changed into my black kitten tank top and dark blue jeans. I exited the room with all my things, including my favorite guitar. We walked together back to their table, where everyone was talking or laughing.

I sat between Sango and Shippo, who had the night off tonight. Zan, our waiter who had taken my place in this job, got all our orders and went to get our food from Techi, the cook. Everyone just called Techi "Tech" because….really, I never found out. Mrs. Mason just says he's a real genius if you ever see him with any technology. Which if that was true, that would make no sense why he's a cook.

Kikyo glared at me as always. Truly, I want to know why she hates me so much. All I've ever tried was be nice to her since she was dating Inuyasha, but she won't even pretend to like me. Hell, she doesn't pretend with any of us. She just ignores us or insults us. I don't know what Inuyasha sees in this idiot.

The only reason she even is around us is because of Inuyasha. I can still remember their first date here when she insulted everyone. They ended up having a fight, which almost had them breaking up. But she agreed with him to not insult us or treat us bad. As everyone knows though, that agreement hasn't been working so well.

"You did wonderful tonight Kagome, can't wait to see you next month," Mrs. Mason said as she walked by our table with a set of drinks. "Thank you Mrs. Mason."

"Inu, I have to leave. I have to get some beauty sleep." "That's evident," Miroku muttered under his breath, which made everyone at the table but Kikyo. She just glared at all of us. Except Inuyasha, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." He quickly kissed her cheek and watched as she got up and walked out the door. Then he turned his attention back to us.

Now this felt like good old times. With the group all together, just talking and hanging out. I missed this, since everyone was busy with work, school, or their relationships. But now it was summer break.

What I haven't told the group yet though is that before the fall quarter started, I would start my classes online and along the road. Cause I was leaving for a half a year on tour. I wouldn't see my friends or family for half a year. In just a few months, I was leaving all this.

We all laughed as someone said something funny.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yeah, it's alright if you come over. Alright, see you soon." I hung up the phone to the receiver, knowing Inuyasha just flipped his cell phone shut. I let out a sigh as I just realized what he told me.

He had gone over to Kikyo's place to see if she was alright, since she wasn't answering her phone or anything for the last few days, and found her with another guy. So the group was right when we called her a whore, since she was screwing a guy behind Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha said she had grabbed the blanket on the couch and chased him down the hallway to the elevator. And right before the doors closed, he said "we're through", with her there with her jaw wide open. Then after that she called him saying that the man forced her to have sex with him. Then when she knew he didn't believe her then she said that "she tripped when both their clothes were off and it just sort of happened"….. Amazing right? So now he called me to come over for some comfort and escape from her.

I looked around my apartment as I walked over to the kitchen. Poor Inuyasha, I wish he didn't have to go through that. From the fridge I grabbed two sodas, a Dr. Pepper and Root Beer, since Root Beer is his favorite. Going back to the couch, I went over my new songs I was to have on my next album. One of my earlier songs and most favorite are on it. Also, two of them are actually duets, but my agent was still looking for people to "blend" with me.

Grabbing my guitar that was next to me, I started playing the first song. This one is going to be a duet with some guy, and it's actually really good. Shinori, one of the writers I know, and me wrote it together with her friend Nick. It's supposed to be about two people who were together but no longer are and moving on, even though it feels like their still together at heart….I believe, but that's but my thoughts on it.

I sang the first verse and chorus before it got to the guy's part. So I decided to also practice the next song I had. This one was about a guy cheating on a girlfriend. So much emotion felt me as I thought of Inuyasha right now. I was almost at the end when a knock was on my front door.

Quickly and gently, I set my guitar down and walked to the door. When I opened it, I was met with a very blank looking Inuyasha. His once violet eyes that were as bright as fire were now remains of a long forgotten, empty fire. The beautiful locks of black silky hair were in knots and needed a serious brushing. His neat and clean red shirt and black jeans even looked like a mess. Inuyasha looked worse than I have ever seen him in years. And I hated it.

Grabbing his larger hand, I brought him and sat him on the couch and handed him the Root Beer he needed. We were just quiet, waiting for the other to speak. Really, I didn't know what to say. "It's alright?" Yeah right, like that would help anyone. Nothing was alright right now. His girlfriend had been cheating on him for God knows how long. He wasn't alright right now.

Silence seemed to stretch as we just continued to drink our sodas. The silence felt actually solid, enough to cut with a knife. This made it harder for me to speak, or even drink my Dr. Pepper anymore.

Then Inuyasha gave a small smile and looked over at me. "You know, you can let go of my hand now." He said with a big cheeky smile. I blushed as I looked down to the hand I had grabbed earlier that was still being held in my slightly pale hand. My hand snapped back to my side, staying away from his in fear that it would burn. All he did was smile at me as my face turned red as a tomato.

But I was happy. Even though he was going through a slightly problematic time, he was laughing. I mean a real laugh that made the butterflies in my stomach flutter and glide in there.

What happened next I wasn't really expecting. Suddenly there were two strong arms around me that were holding my close to a very well built chest. Inuyasha was hugging me? What just happened to the laughing? Now I was being hugged? I think I missed something here….

"I'm happy you're my friend Kagome. You want to know something? I've wanted to break up with Kikyo for awhile now, but I just haven't been able to. She just helped me stop what I already wanted to stop. I just…..Hate the fact that she was cheating on me, for I don't even know how long. But I'm happy, even if this is how it ended for us. Because I can take a chance with this other girl I like."

There's another girl? Inuyasha liked another girl? Who could she be? Great, I'm going to have another let down just after another. I swear he knows he tears me apart and does it on purpose. Damn boys, who needs them.

He let go of our hug and looked at my music laid all over the table in front of us. "So are these your new songs?" He asked as he grabbed the music sheets and looked at them. "Yeah," was the only thing I could say I tried to figure who the girl he liked could be.

"Can I try singing one?" The question was pretty quite, but still in range of hearing. My eyes got wide and filled with shock at hearing his question. Never once have I heard Inuyasha sing. At this moment I was getting a chance to. I was finally going to hear Inuyasha's voice….Well, you know what I mean.

"Sure if you want to, I'll play guitar for you." He nodded as I grabbed my acoustic guitar from the side of the couch and set it to start playing. "Which one do you want to sing?" Inuyasha didn't say anything, just handed me two packets of sheet music. I looked at both titles and noticed that they were the songs I was singing before he got here. I looked up to meet his shining eyes. "You were listening outside my door again weren't again, weren't you?" He smiled at me and pointed at the top packet. "This one first please?" I just laughed and gave him the packets so he could read the lyrics.

We started with the first song I had sung, the one that was a duet. The beginning was one of my favorite parts of this song though, because it was just a guitar before the girl sang her part. In the actual song, the way it's going to be played though, it's a piano. The quietly drift with the girl singing quietly. Most of the song is actually supposed to be in "hushed" voices, which had a calm feeling to it.

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

_And is that alright with you?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
is that alright with you?  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
is that alright with you?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
is that alright with you?  
With you?_

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to sing, after I finished the note to "you".

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you  
It's the wrong time  
She's pulling me through  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

I had no time to be shocked over the fact Inuyasha was a really good singer, because the part were we shared parts started.

(Kagome's parts are in the parentheses from now on, just so you know)

_And is that alright with you?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded (and is that alright with you?)  
Is that alright with you?  
If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it (is that alright with you?)  
Is that alright with you?  
If I give my gun away when it's loaded (is that alright with you?)  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?_

_Is that alright with you?  
If I give my gun away when it's loaded (is that alright with you?)  
Is that alright with you?  
If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it (is that alright with you?)  
Is that alright?  
If I give my gun away when it's loaded (is that alright with you?)  
Is that alright  
is that alright with you?_

Now the song gained some volume, making the climax happen for the song.

_Is that alright?_

_Yeah_

_(To give my gun away when it's loaded)  
Is that alright?_

_(If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it?)  
Is that alright?_

_(to give my gun away when it's loaded)  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you? (Is that alright with you?)_

No...

The song came to a soft finish as I played the last notes. Inuyasha smiled as he asked me to already start the next song. He wasn't even giving me the chance to ask why he never told me he could sing. "That jerk" I thought with a smile.

I already knew the next song and somehow knew he was going to have that one when he asked to sing. This song would sound better with different instruments, not just my little old guitar. But music can be beautiful if it has a real meaning.

_I fall asleep by the telephone (telephone)  
It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me, where have you been?(where have you been)  
I found a note with another name (another name)  
You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone (fell that you're gone)  
I can't bite my tongue forever, while you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories, but don't take me for a fool_

You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie(lie, lie)  
It's nothing but a lie(lie, lie)

You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah, you know what I mean (know what I mean)  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you  
And do you think about me when he fucked you?  
Could you be more obscene? (Be more obscene)  
So don't try to say you're sorry, or try to make it right  
And don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late

You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)  
It's nothing but a lie (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)

_You're nothing but a lie_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
I know you're nothing but a lie (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)_

_You're nothing but a lie (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)_

_Your love is nothing but a lie_

When he finished the song, I stopped playing. He did great, singing that whole singing that song, and the one before.

"Hey Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me you could sing?" He gave me a curious look then gave one of those handsome smiles again. "Because you never asked." He laughed as I rolled my eyes at him.

This was a night I was not soon to forget. I promised to that as later that night, during a late night movie, we both fell asleep on the couch, holding each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good luck tonight Kags!" Sango said as she left me ten minutes before I was to go on. Again, just like what felt like so long ago, Sango helped me with everything. She applied the light red lip gloss, white eye shadow, and all the make-up. My shows were my favorite part because they didn't really go with the outfit. They were a pair of the tennis shoe looking high heels. Except they're black with red sides, which I thought were cool. I had a strapless, red dress on that ended before my knees. My hair was down and curled like never before, ending at my shoulder blades. Glitter was all through there, and also the white rose held firmly behind my ear. The rose Inuyasha gave me today.

I just smiled as I grabbed my favorite guitar, the one Shippo decorated just for me. When I was called on stage, I went on to be greeted to many clapping and cheering people. My eyes wanted to cry so badly, because I knew why this night meant so much.

In less than three weeks I was going to be on a short tour for half a year. For six months, I'm going to be away from everyone I know and love. This was going to be the longest I've ever been away from everyone. Especially the one I love the most, Inuyasha.

This time, I stood there in front of everyone, singing my last song of the night. This was one of the first songs I ever wrote, and one of the ones I cherished the most. So I was going to sing it in honor of the new album I was going to have out in less than a month.

I looked at Inuyasha and smiled as he smiled back at me.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And.._

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him

I ended the song with my guitar. Everyone stood up to give me a standing ovation. People all around clapped and cheered again for me as I sang my last time here for awhile. Damn, I am so going to miss it here.

Just then, I felt two arms around me. I looked into the crowd to notice one pair of violet eyes missing in the crowd. "Hey Kagome? I've been wanting to ask you something for a long time." I stayed silent as he made it so I was facing him. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

The only thing my mouth could do was hang open in shock. I could hear people laughing behind me, and guessed that it was our small group of friends who knew my expression. Tears began to fill my eyes as I nodded my head. How many years have I waited for this for it to just come true?

"Yes, Inuyasha. I would love to be your girlfriend." I said as cheering again erupted. Even more cheers happened as me and he kissed in front of everyone.

_If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_


End file.
